Problem: $ \left(\dfrac{10}{9}\right)^{-2}$
$= \left(\dfrac{9}{10}\right)^{2}$ $= \left(\dfrac{9}{10}\right)\cdot\left(\dfrac{9}{10}\right)$ $= \dfrac{81}{100}$